Artifacts
Across the universe, there are many powerful artifacts with supernatural properties. Some such objects have played important roles in the fates of the world and its people. Ashtongue Following the Crusade's first encounter with Sage, the time deity bestowed upon the Crusaders many gifts. That given to Ashlynn, the so-called Black Knight, was a flame-bladed greatsword fashioned from the same material as her unbreakable tusks. While a full blow from the sword is devastating in its own right, Ashlynn is strong enough to wield it with one hand and fight concurrently with the other. She can even channel the draconic energies of her Outrage attack into the blade for a stupendously terrifying onslaught. The name Ashtongue is actually Bellatrix's invention. Dragon Splicer The Dragon Splicer is a device developed by the fabled Dragon Emperor. It is a needle-shaped instrument whose point releases a beam when a posterior button is depressed. This beam has the power to remove a deific dragon's soul and crystallize it into a special stone. The same beam can reverse this process by striking the stone in close proximity to the dragon's original body. The Dragon Emperor used this device surgically to remove his debilitating knowledge of Truth and Ideals, thus creating the spirit dragons Tiamat and Bahamut and reducing himself to the soulless Kyurem. It disappeared from history for a time, sequestered with the ascetic Kyurem in the Hall of the Hoary Covenant, until Tower convinced Kyurem to reabsorb Tiamat. Since then, the Dragon Splicer has long been the object of Tiamat's fiendish plans. It is the only known force capable of splitting her from the Fused Dragon born from her union with Kyurem, and her Cabal's foremost mission is seizing the device to resurrect the Dragon Queen. Eridanar's Mask The barbarous lunar prince Eridanar is known to have worn a tribal mask from the lost city of Vaasedro. Lumaccord first found the mask hanging in the foyer of Gwendolen's home at Avalon. He later discovered a threatening hologram of Eridanar wearing the mask to frighten intruders away from his jungle quarters. The exact purpose and symbolic meaning of the mask are unclear. Eridanar previously used it for intimidation and ritual practices. Its supernatural powers include imparting the following abilities on the wearer. * (5 PP) * (5 PP) Griseous Orb The Griseous Orb is Morrigan's artifact, a source of her powers, bestowed and given to her after her creation by her father. Sage and Aether were both given their own respective orbs as well. It was long ago when Morrigan planned her first scheme against Aether that her precious orb was stripped and taken away from her, leaving her powerless against Aether to which he then locked Morrigan away for many years. The Griseous Orb was then given to a secluded group of Decidueye who were just starting to settle into a hollow mountain crater by Aether, believing that Morrigan would never find her orb whenever she might return; believing that she would have to apologize for her actions if she would ever want to have her orb returned. Currently Morrigan's orb has been returned to her and is placed within her shrine in her grand church within the Distortion Realm. Iron Plate The Iron Plate is the holy power of the Steel type, as defined as an aspect of the Original One, made manifest in a slab of stone. It descended from the clouds to Tower atop a mountain bordering Tiamat's capital. Although Tower has been loath to let Doctor Achromium apply his scientific curiosity to the Iron Plate, the celestial stone tablet is observably richer in titanium than any rock native to earth. It is also partially composite of an unidentified lightweight crystalline metal whose nature is beyond modern metallurgical knowledge. Achromium has designated the stone einherjarite for classification purposes, should another sample ever occur in nature. On a basis of his blessing by the Iron Plate, Tower founded the Congregation of the Iron Plate—a church dedicated to order, discipline, and altruism in the Original One's name—and by extent the Crusade. The power of the Iron Plate allows Tower to manipulate magnetic fields, transmute metal and rust, and persuade Steel-type Pokémon with supernatural ease. "Holy Iron" is sometimes used as an expletive among believers. Other plates Jade Orb The Jade Orb is the precious artifact of Archos. Though it's purpose is unknown to the Crusaders it is known that Archos holds this artifact dearly and would stop at nothing to retrieve it; an example being when Pete, the Dragonite, had found the artifact when Archos' closest friend, and follower, had left his shrine for a moment, leaving it alone, to find it had disappeared upon his return. When such happened Archos flew in constant search in hopes to feel the presence of the Jade Orb which was only nullified by the power of the Red Chain near it. The current status on the Jade Orb is unknown. Leftovers The Leftovers is a "good-luck charm" made of an apple core and a loop of twine. It is mysteriously exempt from organic decay. When worn as a necklace, the Leftovers prolongs the stamina of the wearer and grants him a minor healing factor. A rattled Ali Boogah gave the Leftovers to Freya as a token of goodwill. Since then, it has been used by her mate Soir. Light Stone The Light Stone is the inert form of Tiamat, following her division from the original Dragon Emperor. A complex ritual involving fire, lightning, and arcane sigils is required to restore her dragon body. Tiamat is only capable of communicating telepathically and using her Confide technique in this state. The extent to which she is aware of her surroundings is unknown. Mega Stones Red Chain The Red Chain is a powerful artifact created by Morrigan to bind Aether and immobilize him, stripping him of all his powers as well. Though at the time of its creation it was merely used to try and force an apology out of him for insulting her it has now found more malicious use in the hands of Morrigan's coven. Last it was seen Mandra's possession as she commanded and manipulated Aether with its mystical and godly powers as she dished out the command to have Aether rid of the Crusaders permanently... To no avail. After recent events the Red Chain has supposedly been disposed of thanks to the Crusaders in their stand to save the world from having Mandra kill and turn all of Earth's inhabitants into ghosts. Sacred Ash The Sacred Ash is a powerful substance whose mere touch can restore the dead to life, be it from a fresh corpse or a single weathered bone. This process is said to fail when the would-be-resurrected soul is bound to the earth as a ghost. The only known avenue to obtain the Sacred Ash is the slaying of Horuc the Undying, whose flesh combusts so he can reincarnate at a later time. Sage's book Sage's book was a token of goodwill given to Tower when Sage learned that the Iron Plate was given to him personally by his Father, believing that if there was anyone worthy of watching over the rest of the plates, aside from his father, it would be Tower. The book has the magical properties of answering any question its holder might have though Sage has left the impression that the book would only answer questions relating to the divine Plates. After the happenings of Mandra's schemes the book is... Silver Beanstalk Mistebrie Manor is an island surrounded by an endless cyclone, and the root of the storm's power is a magic beanstalk of a metallic silver sheen. Fogmagog, Lord Mistebrie, planted the beanstalk centuries ago to protect his subjects and his young daughter Lamia when he began to associate with Tiamat's coalition. A bean taken from the stalk is able to sprout and produce another of its kind. Chiefs Tarō Ottomori and Sonata Leone once planted such a bean in the migration route of Clan Duguvut to test the stalk's power, attributing the resultant storm to the Tapu when their own clans sought answers. When threatened by Soir and Gloria Leone, the new stalk defended itself with vine whips and gusts of wind. In combat, a silver beanstalk functions in accordance with this table: Chiefs Tarō and Sonata also found that an oil extracted from the beans could be used to enchant a weapon with the power of Lugia. They created a trident for use against the Wishiwashi schools that imparted on the wielder control over storms and winds. Slumbering Helm Trident of the Silver Storm In order to combat the vengeful Wishiwashi who constantly threaten his clan, Chief Tarō Ottomori schemed with the puritanical and power-hungry Chief Sonata Leone to create a weapon of Legendary power. They achieved this by tempering an ordinary bronze trident in an oil they drew from the magic beanstalk of Mistebrie Manor, thus infusing it with the power of Lugia. The unique trident, turned a shining silver by the process, grants its wielder a number of extraordinary abilities. * (5 PP) * (5 PP) * (5 PP) Deeply frustrated by Chief Klukquong Duguvut's withdrawal of wartime aid and Soir's investigation into the oil's theft, Tarō Ottomori lashed out with the trident when Sonata and his son Yagyu failed to stop them. He dealt his fellow chieftains a humiliating defeat and publicly fried multiple schools of Wishiwashi to demonstrate his clan's new power. However, he was disheartened to find that few among his people would support him as he proclaimed himself warlord. He faced Soir, Chief Duguvut, Gloria Leone, Ivan Walruski, and Nike Ottomori alone when they confronted him to put an end to his mania. Following the decisive battle, Lamia Mistebrie revoked the trident's powers through a special use of her Defog. Soir took the neutered trident home to Whitbalm Town as a trophy. Z-Armlet Mysteriously developed by the Cabal, the Z-Armlet enables the wearer to activate a companion's Z-Move of the Fire-type or Dragon-type. Yacatli used this device to wipe out the bulk of a Crusade strike team with Nimrud's Inferno Overdrive. Category:Supplements